


【海王兄弟】交易·后续（慎）

by doyoueatkeaiduo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueatkeaiduo/pseuds/doyoueatkeaiduo





	【海王兄弟】交易·后续（慎）

海草顺着宫殿遗迹古旧的廊柱缠绕生长，海底生物微弱的磷光是这里唯一的照明，海底的暗流穿过空洞的建筑，发出一阵阵让人背后发凉的啸声。  
这里是废王幽囚之所。

钉在大理石地板中央的铁链有手腕粗，沿着它长长的身子探索，另一头是一个身着宽松长袍的身影。这是个俊美的男人，及肩的浅金色头发是阳光的色泽，刀削剑刻一般的轮廓为他带上了难以忽视的英气，深沉的眼眸有大海般的深邃和群星般的闪耀。  
这个迷人的男人，正是海底讳莫如深的废王。  
水流带来有访客造访的讯息，废王的头动了动，但他没有朝门口看，而是扭头走到了阴影中的椅子里坐下，他悠悠地将长袍一理，看起来毫无异样。  
来的是一个健壮的男子，他有着如同野人一般旺盛的毛发，和一双轮廓深邃的眼。  
“我这个旧王居然还能劳驾海王来探视，真是受宠若惊。”亚瑟踏进来的时候奥姆忽然这般嘲讽道，他的声音回荡在空荡荡的废弃宫殿中，如同幽魂的响应。  
这句话扎人的话让亚瑟停下了脚步，他的心情很复杂，里面的人是他的囚犯，是在儿时与他亲密无间却在长大后渐行渐远的兄弟，但如今是他害怕面对奥姆。在门口踌躇良久，亚瑟还是走了进去，他此来就是为了看奥姆，他不想无功而返。  
而且，他来此是得知了一个消息。

距离亚瑟颠覆亚特兰蒂斯的王权已经过去了四月，旧朝的拥趸没料到这个被放逐的混血有能耐推翻奥姆王的统治，但这的确发生了。而在新朝的臣民眼中，这又是再理所当然不过的事，囿于血统的旧朝实在腐朽得让人窒息。  
然而无论是新朝还是旧朝的人都不曾知道一个被奥姆王深藏的秘密，就连亚瑟也是偶然得知。  
“来这里干嘛？我亲爱的，哥哥。”奥姆坐在椅子里，咄咄逼人地质问，这气势，倒不知被软禁的是谁了。  
亚瑟没有作声，他悠悠漂浮到奥姆面前，伸出右手：“你认不认识这个。”亚瑟摊开手，里面躺着一片银蓝色的鳞片。奥姆神色剧变，亚瑟知道了答案，他微微勾起嘴角，这时他发现原来自己忐忑的内心仍旧希望自己的猜测是对的，他希望那个在自己落魄时与自己春风一度的omega贵族是他一直爱慕的奥姆。  
“不认识。”奥姆矢口否认，但迟来的否定已经没有了效用。亚瑟郑重地将那片鳞片收好，他现在还有更有力的证据。亚瑟抓住奥姆的手腕，猛地将他从椅子上扯起来，站立的姿势让长袍自然垂下，再也遮不住那微微隆起的腹部。  
“那你说你的肚子是怎么回事？难道是胀气吗？”亚瑟伸出粗大的手掌贴到奥姆的小腹上，他感受到手下有一个弱小的生命的律动——与他血脉相连的律动。  
“的确如你所想，我原本只是想要一个王族血脉纯正的继承人，不过如今他没用了。你来是要帮我除掉这个孽种吗？这个你弟弟诱骗你苟合而产生的孽种。”奥姆的语言如同刀子一般，他表现得如此冷酷，以便来掩盖他鲜血淋漓的内心。  
亚瑟也被这话伤得不浅，他将眼底的痛楚掩下，低声询问：“那么，我想问奥姆王，你为何在位的那几年里不生下这个孩子，反倒在败战被囚之后解开压制让他长大呢？”这个问题问得十分犀利，在那荒唐的一夜之后奥姆的确顺利受孕，但他用秘术将孩子维持在胚胎状态，这可以解释为在那夜过后到亚瑟崛起的时间里奥姆没有找到消失一段时间的机会来顺利生下这个孩子，而亚瑟崛起后他更没有闲暇。但他在败战之后没有继续维持封印直到找到机会将这个孩子打掉，反倒解开封印让他发育，这只说明了一个事实——奥姆想生下这个孩子。  
“住嘴！”奥姆失态了，比起败战似乎他心甘情愿给一个男人生下孩子这件事让他更难接受，“这与你无关。”  
奥姆冷漠疏远的态度让亚瑟恼火：“如何与我无关！这是我的孩子！”  
奥姆的神情变了，他用一言难尽的眼神看着亚瑟：“他的来历并不光彩，他本不该降生到这个世上。”奥姆的语气有些迷茫，这也是一直折磨着他的心魔，以前他可以说他必须要一个继承人，但如今这个理由不存在了，他却还是想要这个不光彩的孩子。  
不，他不是不光彩的存在。他是你和我的孩子，是这个海底最尊贵的两个人的子嗣！亚瑟在心底咆哮，但这嘶吼到了喉咙就戛然而止，他不敢说出来，他认为奥姆不爱他。于是亚瑟只用一双悲伤的眼看着奥姆。  
奥姆被亚瑟眼中的伤痛感染，他不再说伤人伤己的话，冰着一张脸回到了椅子中。沉默僵持的气氛在两人之间回荡，良久之后亚瑟转身垂头丧气地离开了这里，他需要一段时间想一下。

亚瑟在三天之后的晚上又来到了这里，大喇喇地坐进这里唯一一张椅子里，他看起来醉醺醺的，不知道喝了多少酒。  
“今天他们劝我选后。”亚瑟的开场是这么一句话，奥姆不知道怎么回他，于是用一双冷静的眼看着亚瑟。亚瑟神秘兮兮地招手让奥姆过去，他似乎有话要对奥姆讲。奥姆犹豫了一下，走了过去，但一走到亚瑟身边他就被亚瑟抓住手腕一拉，倒在了亚瑟怀里。奥姆想挣开，但亚瑟像只扑人的大狗一样地抱着他死活不松手。  
“生下这个孩子好不好？”亚瑟将脸埋在奥姆的胸前，用近乎乞求的语气对奥姆说道。  
奥姆停下了挣扎低垂着眼，面无表情地看着亚瑟，这家伙的确是醉了。说没有震动是假的，奥姆以为亚瑟会为这个不伦的产物纠结痛苦，但他没想到亚瑟会这么想要这个孩子。  
“好。”原本奥姆就下定了决心，就算面对万难也会让这个孩子降世，亚瑟的意见本就不在他的考虑范围内。  
听到这具允诺亚瑟就像一个终于得到母亲爱怜的孤儿，在奥姆怀里低泣起来。  
只是哭着哭着，亚瑟放在奥姆背上的手开始变了味道，他带着情色意味地抚摸着奥姆，他醉醺醺地抬起头去亲吻奥姆的脸颊。  
奥姆被亚瑟突来的情欲弄得措手不及，他是一只omega，虽然在孕期不会因为alpha的挑逗而发情，但是这本就是一段脆弱的时日，精神的意志和身体的抗力都在减弱，何况这还是曾经在他体内留下印记的味道，奥姆无法抗拒。  
就算意志在极力抗拒，但奥姆的身体诚实地酥软下来，而这酥软的反应给了亚瑟鼓励，在扯乱奥姆的长袍，在他光洁的胸膛上种下大片的印记后，亚瑟将奥姆打横抱起，向大殿中央的床走去。 

两具躯体是如此的契合，以至于亚瑟进入的时候奥姆发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。这具被亚瑟开发的躯体，在干涸良久之后如此渴望着亚瑟来填满。  
奥姆揽着亚瑟的脊背，身体被顶弄得如同飘零的孤舟。他紧咬的牙关里发出细碎的闷哼，情欲让他面泛潮红，艳丽得如同陆地上在晨光中盛放的玫瑰。  
两人赤身裸体地在空荡宫殿中央的大床上交缠，新王在征战中摧枯拉朽地摧毁旧朝，却恨不得死在旧朝君王的身上。奥姆在高潮中与亚瑟共登极乐，或许这场情事开始得荒唐，但后来奥姆的沉迷与缠绵更是荒唐得可笑，他终究无法再否认那些他一直逃避的感情。

那次情事后亚瑟开始经常到这里来，他总是想奥姆求欢，出于身体的需求和难以言说的隐秘爱意奥姆很少拒绝亚瑟。  
关于上次纳后的事，戛然而止在亚瑟的那一句话中。亚瑟没有再提，奥姆也没有追问，他认为答案是他不想知道的。  
在情爱的过程中亚瑟总爱痴迷地看着奥姆光裸的身体，尤其是明显凸起的小腹，他喜欢用朝圣一般的姿态去吻奥姆的小腹。  
“别，别看。”以男子之身孕育孩子本就让奥姆感到羞耻，而亚瑟直勾勾的目光更让他感到窘迫。  
亚瑟掰开奥姆遮挡肚子的手，用自己粗糙的大手爱怜地抚摸着奥姆的小腹，忽然他痴笑了起来，亚瑟一边继续顶弄着奥姆一边问道：“你说，这里面是什么？”  
奥姆如同置身在风浪中，他抓住床帘承受着来自亚瑟的狂风骤雨，哑着嗓子回道：“是……是我要给你生的孩子。”  
亚瑟很欢喜这个回答，但这不是他想说的那一个，他又狠狠顶了奥姆一下：“还有呢？”  
“你弟弟给你生的私生子。”  
亚瑟摇头否定了这个回答：“不，他不是私生子。他将是这个海底最尊贵的人，他会成为我的继承人。”  
听到这句话，奥姆惊讶地看着亚瑟：“你会让这个孩子做王？”  
“是。”亚瑟坚定地回道。  
得到这一句回答，奥姆便满意了，他的孩子会有一个尊贵的身份。出于感动，奥姆完全放松下来，将自己全部交给了亚瑟。  
亚瑟享受着奥姆的对他的予取予求，对自己做出的允诺丝毫不后悔。终究，他也不会再有其他人生的孩子，而等他封奥姆为后，这孩子也不会以私生子的名义降生。


End file.
